fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Cotton Candy
Cotton Candy is an ingredient used in many of Papa Louie's restaurant time-management games. In Papa's Cupcakeria/HD, Cotton Candy Drizzle is a holiday-exclusive drizzle available during Easter. It is unlocked with Mandi (Cupcakeria) when the player reaches Rank 17/Day 2 (Cupcakeria HD) of the holiday. In Papa's Freezeria To Go!, Cotton Candy Syrup is a standard syrup unlocked with Greg when the player reaches Rank 10. The badge "Festival Flavor" is earned when the player serves 30 orders with Cotton Candy Syrup. In Papa's Donuteria, Cotton Candy Icing is a holiday-exclusive icing available during Big Top Carnival. It is unlocked with Mindy when the player reaches Rank 47. In Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!, Cotton Candy is a holiday-exclusive topping available during Big Top Carnival. It is unlocked with Mindy when the player reaches Rank 36. In Papa's Sushiria, Cotton Candy Bubbles are a flavor of tea bubbles. They are unlocked with Mindy when the player reaches Rank 60. In Papa's Pancakeria HD, Cotton Candy Drizzle is a holiday-exclusive syrup available during Easter. It is unlocked with Mindy when the player reaches Rank 57. In Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!, '''Cotton Candy Syrup '''is a holiday-exclusive syrup available during Big Top Carnival. It is unlocked with Vicky when the player reaches Rank 38. In Papa's Bakeria To Go!, '''Cotton Candy Syrup '''is a holiday-exclusive drizzle available during Big Top Carnival. It is unlocked on Day 4 of the holiday. Customers who order this Cupcakeria * Mandi (Unlocked) * Mindy * Vicky * Xandra * Radlynn (Closer) * Mayor Mallow (Closer) Freezeria To Go! * Greg (Unlocked) * Mindy * Vicky * Yippy Donuteria * Mindy (Unlocked) * Deano * Kayla * Hank (Closer) * Quinn (Closer) * Crystal (Closer) * Radlynn (Closer) * Xolo (Closer) Cupcakeria To Go! * Mindy (Unlocked) * Big Pauly * Foodini * Rudy * Radlynn (Closer) * Mayor Mallow (Closer) * Xolo (Closer) Cupcakeria HD * Mandi (Unlocked) * Ivy * Mindy * Prudence * Vicky * Radlynn (Closer) * Mayor Mallow (Closer) * Deano (Closer) * Rhonda (Closer) Sushiria * Mindy (Unlocked) * Clair * Cletus * Foodini * Scarlett * Tohru * Vicky * Zoe Pancakeria HD * Mindy (Unlocked) * Mandi * Mary * Vicky * Wylan B * Emmlette (Closer) * Xandra (Closer) Scooperia/HD/To Go! * Vicky (Unlocked) * Foodini * Mary * Mayor Mallow * LePete (Closer) * Radlynn (Closer) Bakeria To Go! * Deano * Drakson * Maggie * Mindy * The Dynamoe/Moe * Whiff (Closer) * Mayor Mallow (Closer) * Quinn (Closer) Trivia * According to her Flipdeck, Mindy loves Cotton Candy as she orders it whenever it is available except for Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! because she represents Holi in those games. Posters Category:Ingredients Category:Holiday Ingredients Category:Big Top Carnival Category:Easter Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Toppings Category:Papa's Freezeria To Go! Syrups Category:Papa's Donuteria Icings Category:Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Toppings Category:Papa's Cupcakeria HD Toppings Category:Papa's Sushiria Bubbles Category:Papa's Pancakeria HD Syrups Category:Papa's Scooperia Syrups Category:Papa's Scooperia HD Syrups Category:Papa's Scooperia To Go! Syrups Category:Papa's Bakeria To Go! Drizzles